Vanished
by morestarcrossedlovers
Summary: There were 200 people who boarded the plane to Italy, only 8 survived the crash. Cato, Clove, Katniss, Gale, Annie, Finnick, Mags and Marvel are complete strangers. But now they have to trust each other to survive. But how can a person trust a murderer, a thief and a con-man? Clato, clarvel, galeniss, odesta Based off LOST, "Lord of the Flies", and the tv show Survivor.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is sort of like LOST the tv show and ****Lord of the Flie****. There will be Clato, some Clarvel, and many other ships, I just haven't decided yet. This story will have flash backs too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG or the characters. **

**Cato POV:**

I sit down on the cold metal seat alone. I drop my backpack into the seat next to me while I wait for the plane to Italy to start boarding. I look down at the letter in disgust. My mother and her new husband wrote me the letter, with directions on what to do after I get off the plane. She's the reason I got all the scars on my body, but I don't really blame her for leaving, my dad was a crazy bastard. I clench the ticket in my hand, if I loose it I have no where else to go. To distract myself I look around to see all the other passengers of the plane. There's a blonde girl who's intently reading reading a fashion magazine, her long polished finger nails flipping the pages. Next to her was a huge pink shiny carry on. There was man playing with his girlfriend's hair while she slept. I also see a man with a black ironed suit. But what catches my eyes is a girl with hair black as night. She was petite and standing by the window alone, looking at the planes landing and taking off. She was wearing leggings and a long sleeved shirt, even though it was July. Unfortunately I couldn't see her face.

"Plane to Italy, boarding now!" a middle aged flight attendant shouted. I looked up and headed toward the gate. The black haired girl started walking over as well, so I could see her features. She had porcelain skin, green eyes and freckles. She was gorgeous. However, she had a type of sadness in her eyes. The kind of sadness that I had when I was younger. When the flight attendant put a hand on her shoulder, she immediately tensed up and jumped away. I look curiously at the girl, knowing that something must have happened to cause that. When it's my turn, I give my ticket to the flight attendant and walk in. When I enter the airplane I find my seat quickly, right in front of the emergency exit door. I settle down by the window when the green eyed girl walked by and sat down in the seat to the left of me. I smiled while looking out the window, feeling lucky that I could sit next to her.

"Hi," I started.

"Hi," she said, turning towards me.

"I'm Cato, Cato Harley," I introduce myself.

"Clove, Clove Sevina," she says. I quickly swing my right hand that was on my knee to give her a handshake, but she flinched.

"Are you okay?" I ask her curiously, slightly lowering my hand.

"I'm fine," she says quickly, shaking my outstretched hand. I smile, then look away, confused of her reaction.

**Cato's Flashback:**

"Get up you worthless piece of shit!" my dad hollers, kicking my side. I groan, holding the bruise that was already there from last night's beating. I groggily wake up in the same place I passed out in last night.

"I said get up!" he screams, kicking my again. I get up slowly, and look at him.

"What?" I ask him, too tired to function. This gets him mad.

"You don't question me!" he yells, punching me in the face, making me fall down. When I'm down he kicks my sides and legs. I just lay there, knowing that I can't do anything about it, I never could. I close my eyes like I usually do, trying not to let tears fall out of my eyes. When he's finally satisfied with the amount of pain he's given me, he walks away. I hear the refrigerator door open, then the opening of a can of beer. I lay there, waiting for the tears to stop. When they finally do, I stand up, using the wall for help. I hear his snoring coming from the couch and I make up my mind. I grab a knife and limp into the living room. I approach him quietly and raise the knife. I stab him over and over until the couch is red with his blood. I smile at the sight, now he can't hurt me anymore.

**Please review. This is the first chapter, so it's just a little taste of what will be coming up. All writers like reviews so they can know if the readers like what they're writing or not, so please give me some constructive criticism. Hope you guys enjoyed, happy 4th of July!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for all the reviews!**

**Clove POV:**

I walk quickly into the airport, looking all around me for his face. I feel relieved when I walk into the coolness of the airport, now if he comes he can't do anything to me. I go through security and baggage check, even though I don't have anything besides the bag on my back, and rush over towards the terminal. When I get there, I decide not the sit down, or else the airport security would not be able to see me if he comes back like he promised he would. And when he makes a promise, he will do anything in his power to keep it.

**Clove's Flashback:**

_I wake up slowly, squinting at the sun shining through the bloody window. I get up steadily, looking down at my body. That must have been the worst beating I've ever gotten. My legs have cuts all over them, along with bruises, splinters, and blood, lots of blood. My whole body is the same way, bloody and bruised. I crane my neck to look at the clock, 10:00 a.m., that means he is at work now. I get up slowly, using the table for help, then I limp towards the shower. When I get in, I turn the shower to the hottest it could go. I lean my head against the tile wall and I let tears run down my face. Last night he could've killed me. I cry longer until no more tears come. I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around myself. Today was the day. I quickly change out of my clothes and grab a backpack out of the closet. I fill it with 2 more sets of clothes, another pair of shoes, and a jacket. Then I remove the blanket from our bedroom and use my long nails to remove the broken floor board. In there I kept $1000 that I saved and never told him about, along with my passport and a plane ticket to Italy that I bought in secrecy. I then run out of the building and hail at taxi to take me to the airport. On my way there, my now ex-boyfriend texted me. _

_"When I find you, and I promise I will, I will kill you." I sighed, of course the landlord would have told him that I left and hailed a taxi. But now he will never find me, and I'll make sure of it._

_**End of flashback**_

I stand next to the big glass window, looking out at all the planes landing and taking off. I watch birds flying in the distance. How I wish I could be those birds. Just fly away if things get too rough. I unzip the bag to make sure the ticket and my passport are still there. If I don't have them, I will never get a chance to rebuild my life. If I lost them, I would never be able to get a job, go out with friends (let alone have friends), and I would never have my freedom that belongs to me. I would be stuck with him, Gloss Harvey, my ex-boyfriend, for the rest of my life.

Slowly, the terminal starts to fill up, but I don't dare look around. If I do, he might be there. Lounging in a chair, waiting for me to turn around so he can take me back to his apartment, where the torture would continue. Finally, the airport workers announce that the boarding of the plane will start. I quickly walk to the front of the line to get into the plane, but not before I catch a blonde haired boy staring at me from the corner of my eye. At first, I'm scared that it was Gloss, but I realized that this boy doesn't carry the cruel expression that Gloss does. I turn towards the airport workers and hand them my ticket, ignoring the boy's looks. The woman who I hand my ticket to is middle aged with messy brown hair.

"Thank you," I say quickly, looking down, hiding the bruise that was given to me last night.

"You're welcome Ms, your seat is in the back," then she touches my shoulder gently. I jerk away, tensing up from the contact. The woman looked at me curiously, but just pointed towards the plane, directing me where to go. I nod my head quickly and walk on, thankful she didn't notice the bruise.

I walk towards the plane slowly, finally realizing that I will never see Gloss again. He doesn't know where I've gone. He could search the world twice, and still not find me because Italy is a very big and populated country. I step into the plane and am greeted by the familiar smell of the plane. I walk towards the back of my plane until I find 18E, my seat, which is right next to the blonde boy. I sit down and pull the heavy sweater around my hands. I look towards the aisle, watching people walk past us.

"Hi," the boy says with a smile.

"Hi," I say, turning towards him to get a better look at him. He looked about 18, with blonde hair, electric blue eyes and a strong jaw line.

"I'm Cato, Cato Harley," he introduces.

"Clove, Clove Sevina," I introduce. All of a sudden he quickly moves his right hand from his knee towards me. I flinch away, preparing myself for the pain. But the pain never comes.

"Are you okay?" Cato asks curiously, lowering his hand. I gulp.

"I'm fine," I say too quickly, then shake his lowered hand. He smiles at me, but I make no effort to return the smile. He then turns away, silence overtaking us. I look out towards the aisle.

"Passangers, we are about to take off. Please turn off all electronics and fasten your seat belts. Watch the video shown, courtesy of the airport," the pilot announced. I buckle my seatbelt and look in front of me at the tv. I barley focus on the video, thinking instead about what I'll do when I arrive in Italy.

Finally the plane takes off.

"So, where are you from?" Cato asks, breaking the silence.

"New York," I say.

"I'm from Connecticut," he says. I think about what he said and turn to him, now interested.

"Why didn't you just take a plane to Italy from there?" I ask quickly.

"It's a secret," he says, looking out the window. I nod even though he can't see me, and I look back towards the aisle.

"And why are you wearing long sleeves and leggings? It's July," he asks, turning back towards me.

"It's hot," I say quickly, then I look away.

The plane ride continues for about 6 hours until the pilot's voice wakes me up.

"This is your pilot speaking, we are running out of gas and will return to California. I'm sorry for the inconvenience," a groan is emitted throughout the plane. I frown, if I'm in California, who knows how long it'll take until we can be up in the air. An hour? A day? Gloss has too many friends that live in all different places, so they may see me.

"Never been to California," Cato says. I look at him, he's smiling, but I look away. I can't talk, I need to think about a plan.

All of a sudden turbulence hits. I grab the two hand rests, squeezing my eyes shut. When it's over, I open my eyes and look over at Cato. He's laughing.

"What?" I ask him.

"Why are you so scared? It's only turbulence," he says with a smile. Then suddenly there's more turbulence. I grip both seats.

"It's okay Clove," Cato says soothingly. But the turbulence continues.

"This is your pilot speaking, we have to do an emergency landing. Listen to the flight attendants as they guide you to the nearest exits. Don't bring..." the line goes silent. I look around at everyone, they're all starting to panic. The flight attendants are rushing around. Cato leans over the seat and I shrink away, thinking that he might hurt me, but then I realize he grabbed a flight attendant.

"What just happened?" he yells to the flight attendant.

"Sir, the two airplane wings just caught fire. The pilot is trying to land the plane. Please open up the emergency exit," she demands. Cato runs over and opens up the airplane emergency exit.

"Here," he says, handing me a life vest. I quickly put it on and pull the string to inflate it. Cato does the same.

"Take my hand, we'll have to jump," Cato screams over the roaring of the wind. I freeze, he may hurt me.

"You have to trust me!" he yells. I realize that if I don't I'll die, whats there to loose? I take his hand loosely. We wait until the ocean comes up closer, but some people shove and jump out. But they don't make it, they fall into the ocean and after a few seconds, their lifeless body floats to the top. I watch as the blue ocean gets closer and closer to us until we're just about to hit it.

"Jump!" Cato yells. And I jump.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cato POV:**

We hit the cold water and instantly I feel frozen. My arms and legs are moving slower than usual, and I'm sinking. I suddenly have the fear the I may get hit by the plane, then I realize that I'm just being stupid. I quickly propel myself up towards the surface. When I'm up I take deep breaths, refilling my lungs with much needed oxygen. I look around at the tragedy, the plane's tail is disappearing into the dark ocean as it sinks. Finally you can't see it anymore. I look around, some people are coming up, gasping for oxygen, and others float towards the surface, their life vests saving their bodies but not their lives. I look around some more when I finally remember the girl with the haunting green eyes.

"Clove!" I yell through the wreckage. But it's impossible to see within a couple feet from me because of all the loose metal and bodies polluting the water. "Clove!" I try again, but no answer. I finally realize that one of these lifeless bodies may be hers. For some unknown reason, this makes me nervous. Thankfully for the life vest, I can bob in the water without getting tired. So I quickly flip over the bodies of people, looking for Clove. I flip over a body and recognize the blonde girl from the terminal. The one with the long nails and the fashion magazines. The one with the pink carry on. However now her hair is wet and messy and her pale blue eyes show shock. Her pink carry on is now lost in the ocean and her fingertips look ridiculous. I quickly close the girl's eyes and mouth, making her look as if she were in a peaceful sleep. I then continue on, searching the bodies. I flip over another body to see a brunette boy about my age. I am surprised to see that he is alive. He's coughing, his lungs begging for air. I quickly find a loose floating metal scrap and make sure that he can use this to float. He thanks me after regaining his breath.

"Name's Marvel," he says extending his hand.

"Cato," I say quickly shaking it. I then left, still looking for Clove. All of a sudden a new body floats to the surface. It's a person with black hair that's floating lifelessly in the water. "Clove!" I yell, swimming fast towards the floating person. I flip over the person and am relieved to see Clove, breathing. She hold my arm tightly as she regains her breath.

"Are you okay?" I ask. Holding her just as tightly.

"I'm fine," she says. I take her arm and I lead her to wherever I go. Finally after looking through most of the dead bodies I give up, stopping near where the plane went down.

"Hello!" I scream through the water. "Whoever's alive, follow my voice!" I continue shouting things until 6 people swim towards us. I look over the survivors. All of them are pretty young, except one who must be around 65.

"Is this everyone?" I ask to the small crowd. They nod solemnly.

"What should we do?" A brunette haired man asks me. His grey eyes looking me over.

"We should stay here," A bronze haired man says.

"We should swim towards land," the man who's name is Marvel announces. The one I helped. Everyone starts talking at once, but I quiet them.

"We should take a vote," I say.

"Are you kidding me, we're in the middle of the fucking ocean!" the brunette says, frowning.

"Then what do you expect us to do?" I growl at him.

"We shouldn't do a shitty vote, we should just make one decision," he says.

"That's what I'm saying," I say exasperatedly.

"No, you're saying that we should do some dumb vote that no one gives a damn about. I say we just make up out minds without a fucking vote," the man says, his grey eyes boring into mine.

"Fine," I say. I don't care right now, but this guy is really getting on my nerves. "I say we go towards land," I say.

"I say we stay here," the brunette challenges.

"We should go to land, there are sharks in the water, with all the blood," Marvel speaks up. We all start swimming towards land, guessing on direction. I always make sure that Clove is in front of me so I can see that she's okay. I'm not sure why I care so much for her, we just met. I guess there's just something about her. After swimming for a long time, the old woman says in a loud voice, "Land!" she points excitedly towards the green island. We all enthusiastically swim there, relieved when our feet touch the sand. I look around, there's a beach with white sand, and surround it is a densely populated rain forest. The wildlife can be heard from all around. I lay on the sand, resting from the long journey as I watch Clove pull uncomfortably at the heavy sweater that she's wearing.

"You can take off the sweater you know," I say to her. She gives me a look, "You're wearing something under that right?" I ask her. She just nods. "Well then you can take it off, it's too hot to be wearing that." She looks unsure and is about to pull it off when something changes and she keeps it on.

"I like it," she informs me. I look at her, but I don't say anything.

"So where are we?" A brunette girl asks with grey eyes. No one answers, because no one knows.

"I say we should introduce ourselves to each other. We could say something about ourselves and our ages, like our jobs, relationships, ect." Clove says in her gentle voice. Everyone seems to think that this is a good idea. She starts.

"I'm Clove, and I'm 17. I lived in New York," she says. I noted that she said lived, not lives. So I guess she lives somewhere else or was moving. I share something about myself next.

"I'm Cato. 19 years old. I'm from Connecticut," I say, glancing around to see who's next.

"I'm Katniss. I'm 17 and I enjoy hunting," a brunette girl with grey eyes and olive skin says. Her hair is in a braid and her face is lightly freckled. She was tall and fit. She was pretty, but not as much as Clove.

"Gale, 17, and I don't give two shits about the world," the grey eyed boy said. The boy who always seemed to disagree with me. I automatically don't like him. He was tall, about my height or shorter, and had olive skin like Katniss. He was broad shouldered and muscular. He seemed cocky and arrogant.

"I'm Marvel. I'm 19 and I'm training to become a doctor," Marvel, the boy who I helped, said. He had brown hair, brown eyes and some freckles. He was much shorter than me.

"I'm Finnick, I'm 19 and my girlfriend is Annie," Finnick said. He had bronze hair with sea green eyes.

"I'm Annie, Finnick's girlfriend, I'm 18," Annie introduced. She looked like Finnick with her sea green eyes, but her hair was brown. Lastly was the older woman's turn.

"I'm Mags, I'm 64 and I enjoy fishing," the old woman introduced. She had silver hair and a wrinkly face.

"Now, what are we supposed to do on the island?" Finnick voiced what everyone was wondering.


	4. Chapter 4

**Clove POV:**

I stare around at the empty island and the rest of the group's expressions. But all I can feel is a small rush of happiness, now I won't have to see Gloss again, and with that thought, I smile. I look around at the survivors who all look confused, then I look at Cato. He was already staring at me, so when I look we share eye contact. He smiles reassuringly.

"Well great, we're on the island. Now what the fuck are we supposed to do?" Gale asks. I ignore Gale and I look over at Annie and Finnick. He has his hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. She's leaning into him. I look on in envy. That is what I've always wanted, a relationship where both sides trust each other with their lives and they love one another so deeply. That's what I thought me and Gloss had. We were dating for four months when one night he was out drinking with friends and came home late. I got up and went to help him, but when I touched him, he punched me in the face then pinned me to the wall of our apartment. I looked into his eyes as he calmed down, when his breathing slowed, he sighed and dropped his head onto my shoulder. Sobbing. He apologized that night, swearing that it would never happen again and begging for my forgiveness. Of course I forgave him, I didn't know what else I was supposed to do.

"We all don't know," Cato snaps at him. I see how they share eye contact, glaring at each other.

"We should get shelter," Katniss says.

"We should find food and water," I add. I see Cato staring at me from the corner of my eye, but I don't turn.

"We should fish," Mags adds.

"I think we should try to build a fire so rescue planes can see us," Finnick comments.

"I disagree, I think we should clean ourselves off from the plane accident and try to find other survivors from the crash," Marvel responds.

"Well apparently they do know," Gale says to Cato, smirking.

"We should just choose one idea and start with that," Annie says quietly.

"I strongly suggest that we asses our wounds due to the injury. I suggest that we all remove our clothes because some wounds may not be so noticeable due to adrenaline and such," Marvel says.

"Horny, aren't we Marvel?" Gale asks, smirking. Marvel rolls his eyes.

"If there are wounds that you do not see, then you may bleed to death or get an infection. If you would like that then by all means, keep your clothes on. But when you do bleed or do get infection, I will not help you," he says firmly. Everyone strips their shirts and pants off. But I know that I shouldn't. Me taking off my shirt and pants would expose all my bruises and cuts from Gloss and myself. I look over to Cato who doesn't move either. Everyone looks at us.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" Katniss asks. I look over to Cato who reluctantly pulls off his shirt, then his pants. I open my eyes wide to see bruises covering his back, stomach, chest and legs. Everyone's also staring and Cato shifts, feeling uncomfortable.

"I got pretty hurt in the crash," Cato says and everyone looks away. But I continue to stare. The way he's bruised reminds me of myself after a long beating from Gloss. I squint and I can almost see a hand imprint. I look quickly into Cato's blue eyes and I find a pleading look. I wrinkle my forehead in confusion, but he just looks away. I need to know more before I can automatically assume that he's been abused like me. I think and I check his wrists, but no signs of cutting. Cato walks over to me closely.

"Why aren't you removing you're clothes?" he asks. I shrug, not knowing what to say. "It's okay, I know what it feels like," he whispers. I look at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I ask quickly. He looks knowingly at me, then looks away. I watch as Marvel examines everyone. He then walks up to me.

"You're not nervous of bleeding out or infection?" he asks.

"No," I answer. He looks at me in disbelief, but walks away to examine Cato.

"How are none on you're arms?" Marvel asks Cato.

"Believe me doc, if I knew I would tell you," he says. Marvel looks at them again.

"Well some of these look old," Marvel says, surveying his back.

"Yeah, well me and some guys got into a fight," Cato responds robotically.

"A fight? Why don't you have any bruises on your arms?" Marvel presses.

"Because they didn't punch there," Cato says, staring at Marvel until he drops his gaze. I tug at my sweater, I'm burning hot and I'm sweating like crazy.

"Should we go find some food and water, or shelter?" Mags asks.

"Food and water, my throat is parched," Gale says. Everyone dresses then we all decide to team up into groups of two. I pair up with Cato because he's the only person who I trust a little bit. We all decide to meet back to where we are at sunset, marking the meeting spot with a couple of rocks Cato and Finnick found around the edge of the forest. Cato and I decided to walk straight into the forest so we could walk straight back out. As we walk Cato decides to find some weapons, claiming that there was no use in trying to find food if they can't catch it. He finds smooth rock and gives two to Clove and two to himself. As they walk they talk.

"Cato, can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"You can if I can ask you one," he replies.

"Ok," I say. He nods. "How did you get those bruises?" I ask.

"Why wouldn't you take off your clothes?" he questions.

"I asked first," I say. This feels so strange, having an actual conversation with someone besides Gloss.

"Okay, it was because I got into a fight. Now tell me why," he continues.

"It was because I am actually self-conscious," I lie.

"Come on Clove, I know I don't know you well, but that's bullshit," he say, slightly smiling.

"And you're lie is bull too," I remark.

"And how would you know that?" he says, smiling.

"Because I can tell when people lie, and also your excuse makes no sense," I point out.

"And why is that?"

"Because when people get in fights they punch all over, just in just places where it's not visible," I reply. I see his smile falter for a second.

"Can I tell you something? Something I've never told anyone?" he asks.

"Sure," I say, looking at him.

"And you promise not to say anything?" he asks on. I smile and pretend to zip my lips and throw away the key.

"My dad used to abuse me," he says in a quiet voice. I knew it! It was all too obvious. The way his dad punched him, they were in places that no one can see.

"Have you told anyone?" I ask, slightly touching his shoulder.

"No, why would I?" he asks.

"Have you showed anyone?" I ask again.

"I feel like it already happened, so what was the point," he admits.

"Well what happened to your dad?" I ask him.

"Now that is a secret," he says, slightly smiling.

"And when will you tell me?" I ask.

"When we're not strangers," he says, giving me a small smile, then he continues on his way. As he walks I look at him.

"I was abused too," I say when he has his back turned to me. I watch him stop and turn around slowly.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Yeah."

"And who did it?" he asks, walking towards me until we're close.

"My boyfriend, well my exboyfriend," I say, looking down at the ground.

"Is that why you were going to Italy?" he questions.

"Yeah," is all I can say.

"How recent?" he asks.

"I left today, when he was gone I fled the apartment," I say. I was already saying too much, but I felt like I should trust him. He already told me his secret. All of a sudden I feel a lump in my throat and before I know it, tears are clouding my vision of Cato's feet. He sees this too, so he takes one finger and gently and slowly lifts my chin up so I'm looking at him.

"It's okay, it'll be okay Clover," he says, gazing into my eyes. I nod. He slowly brings me into a soft hug. It doesn't last for too long, but it's enough.

"Can you tell me why you're wearing a sweater?" he asks.

"Now that's my secret," I say.

"And when can I know?" he asks, a smile tugging at his lips.

"When we're friends," I say, smiling.

**Clato and Odesta! Please give write reviews if you don't like the story, have any questions, requests, ideas, or any concerns. I want to write the story so you guys enjoy so please give me some criticism. Thanks guys. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, just to let you know, this story will be mostly in Cato and Clove's POV, however if I feel the need to change it, I will. You guys are awesome, seriously. **

**Cato's POV:**

After talking about our abuse, we basically walked in silence the rest of the way. We found a banana tree a little farther away, so I climbed the tree to get a couple dozens of bananas. I found a vine on a nearby tree so I tied all the bananas to that and I just pulled the vine as I walked.

"Can I see you're scars?" I ask her while we're walking back. I had that question in my mind ever since I met her, but I felt that she could at least show me. She didn't answer, so I looked behind me to see her response. She was still walking, but she had a blank expression on her face. "Clove?" I ask.

"No," she says, getting back from her daydream. I stop walking and I turn around to face her.

"You've seen mine, so could I see your's?" I ask again.

"No," she curtly answers. I decide not to push it and I continue walking. I was just surprised to find out that Clove was abused too, which means that she knows what it feels like. And that means we have this connection that others can't understand. And with that connection, I want to know more about her. She just needs to let me in. I figure that she'll tell me about the scars when she feels a little bit more comfortable. We continue walking back to the beach silently the rest of the way. When we arrive back I see that Marvel, Mags, Finnick and Annie are there. We walk over to them and when they see us they seem to light up.

"You found bananas?" Marvel asked, even though it sounded more like a statement. Clove just nods. They all grab a banana and finish it in seconds, then go for another one.

"I was so hungry!" Annie exclaimed, finishing her second one. All of a sudden Gale and Katniss emerged from the dense forest and they seemed to be arguing, but when they saw the food they stopped and started eating. No one questioned the fighting, because no one really cared.

"We still need protein," Marvel says after finishing.

"And where will we get that?" Finnick asked, looking down at Annie resting in between his legs. It seemed as if he would do anything to get Annie out of this island, so I had to watch him.

"We can fish or we can hunt," he replies.

"We should hunt," Katniss says immediately.

"With what?" Marvel questions. Katniss just shrugged.

"Find the plane, be more supplies there, maybe a rescue team," Mags blabbers.

"That's a good idea, but we should get food first so we can have energy," Marvel says gently. The old woman nods her head.

"We should hunt with stones. There are plenty and they make for good weapons," I say, thinking about what me and Clove did.

"Okay, that settles it, we hunt," Marvel says with a smile on his face. We all decide to hunt together because it was getting darker out. We all armed ourselves with stones and we set out.

"Should we really go out here when it's getting dark?" Finnick asks.

"Stop being a pussy," Gale says.

"What are we even hunting for?" Katniss asks, she sounds excited.

"Bird. Bear. Whatever we find, really," Marvel answers. We continue walking until Katniss spots something.

"Look!" she whispers, pointing towards a creature hanging in the trees.

"What is it?" I ask, looking up at the brown shape.

"It looks like... a sloth," Finnick says.

"Yes, a sloth," Katniss says.

"Is it edible?" Annie questions.

"I don't see why not," Katniss shrugged.

"And we just throw rocks at it?" Clove asks, I hear the disgust in her voice.

"Do you want to starve?" Gale snaps at Clove. Clove doesn't answer, but I do.

"No, she was just asking," I snap back at him. He doesn't reply, just glares at me and I glare back.

"This is animal cruelty," Clove speaks up.

"So how else are we going to get our food?" Marvel asks.

"We can pick berries or something, but we shouldn't throw rocks at an animal," she says, putting her rocks down. I model her example and put my rocks down as well.

"It's dark now," Marvel says looking up at the sky, "we should all head back and just eat the bananas tonight." We all agree and start to walk back. When we arrive I can finally look up at the sky. It's clear and the moon is shining.

"We need a fire," I say. They all agree and we start to get wood. Once it is all pilled up, we just have to light it. After a half an hour of trying, it doesn't work so we all try to stay close to each other to stay warm. Clove is in between Marvel and I. I am on the outside as well as Gale. As Clove falls asleep she is turned towards me so I look at her face, using the moonlight. I memorize all the curves of her face and her freckles. When I'm sure she's asleep, I tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

**I know, lame ending and I'm sorry. I have all these ideas, I just can't sort through them right now. Sorry babes**


End file.
